Margaret I (Loudsinia)
Margaret Helen "Rita" Vanderbilt Loud, also formally known as Empress Margaret I is the wife of Lynn R. Loud and the Empress of Loudsinia. Also, she is the mother of King Richard Loud III and his sisters (who are all also the princesses in the Grand Empire of Loudsinia). Biography Empress Margaret I on March 2, 1978 as a member of the famous Vanderbilt family. She met Empreror Lynn as a young debutante at a dinner party in the Plaza Hotel celebrating the birthday of a general working in the Grand Imperial Army of Loudsinia, Lawrence Loud, they fell in love. Rita moved to Royal Woods to be close to her boyfriend. During their dating, Rita converted to Roman Catholicism to marry Lynn. On June 20, 1998, Rita and Lynn Loud I married at St. Paul's Cathedral and they have 11 royal issues: *Princess Lorraine Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born March 15, 2000) *Princess Leniere Vanderbilt "Lena" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born April 18, 2001) *Princess Anne Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born February 18, 2002) *Princess Cornelia Luan Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born March 31, 2003) *Princess Licia Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born May 7, 2004) *King Richard Lincoln Loud III of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born February 1, 2006) *Princess Lucille Claypoole "Lacey" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born October 30, 2008) *Princess Alana Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born January 1, 2011) *Princess Delores Vanderbilt Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born January 1, 2011) *Princess Elizabeth Mary "Lizzy" Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born July 3, 2013) *Princess Lauren Louise Loud of the Grand Empire of Loudsinia (born June 1, 2016) During the coronation, she was now called as Empress Margaret I of Loudsinia, ruling together with her husband, Emperor Lynn Richard I, including their son, King Richard I, and his wife, who is also the Queen of Loudsinia, Queen Veronica I. Personality Rita is caring towards her children, and very kind towards them. She and her husband act playfully toward each other just like her husband's seventh cousin and the latter's wife. Whenever she sees an American, or a non-Christian, she is extremely angry towards them, and also has extreme hatred of the United States, its allies, and non-Christian religious faiths. Appearances Rita wears a purple shirt with a white collar and white cuffs and wears purple pants. She wears blue eye shadow and has big blonde hair and lipstick and wears black slip on shoes, she wears a gold crucifix and a gold Rolex watch. In royal occassions (including the coronation of Emperor Lynn I and Empress Margaret I), she wears a coral dress with white heels from a The Loud House episode, Lock 'N' Loud, but with a crown, a mantle, medals, a set of a hilt and a ceremonial sword, and a sash, symbolizing her allegiance with royalty. In military occassions, she wears a full dress uniform and with a peaked cap added as well. Category:People Category:Dictators Category:Politicians Category:Monarchs Category:Loudsinia